


Just Right

by AToriStory



Series: One Piece Writing Challenges [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToriStory/pseuds/AToriStory
Summary: Sanji buys new curtains for the living room





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> I am a liar and I never do what I say I will so here's a one-shot months after I said I was rewriting Sight woohoo college sucks I'm exhausted I'm learning nothing think about it before sending in applications kids 
> 
> Honestly, if anyone wants me to finish anything I put up ever just message me on tumblr bc that's the only place I'm consistently on

**Prompt: Putting up Curtains**

            “Why’d you choose this color?”

            Zoro ran his hand across the fabric and looked back up at Sanji. It wasn’t like he didn’t like them, they were, well, curtains, but he wasn’t sure why he’d chosen this color.

            “Because I liked it.” Sanji replied and smacked his hand away from the curtain. “Don’t do that you’ll get them dirty.”

            “Don’t do what? Touch them?” Zoro grumbled and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Why’d you pick that color?”

            “What? Do you not like them?” Sanji raised his eyebrow at him.

            “No, I do I just don’t understand why you chose the color.”

            “Uh-huh.” Sanji rolled his eyes and finished pulling the old curtains off the curtain rod. “Well I chose them and I picked it and I paid for them and they’re here and I’m putting them up.” He gestured to the fabric. “And you’re going to help me.”

            “Funny,” Zoro snorted. “I thought you didn’t want me to touch them.”

            “Hah, hah. You got me.” Sanji shook his head. “Just find the opening in the curtains and let me know when you manage to do that.”

            Zoro huffed and Sanji blew him a kiss and his gaze shot back down to his task. He shifted the curtains around in his hands until he found it. “Why did we need new curtains in the first place?”

            Sanji looked at him like he was an idiot. “Because we bought new furniture. The old ones didn’t match anymore.” He moved the other end of the curtain rod over so Zoro could slide the curtain onto it.

            “Oh. Right.” Zoro pushed the fabric onto the wooden rod and snorted. “Duh. Makes complete sense.”

            Sanji laughed and took the rod back when Zoro finished pushing the curtain onto it. He pushed the curtain a little towards the center of the rod so it wouldn’t fall off as he put it up and looked over his shoulder to Zoro as he turned towards the window. “I should have known your mossy marimo brain couldn’t comprehend the concept of aesthetics.”

            “Alright, okay, I’ll leave you to your aesthetics swirly brow. I’m going to take a shower.” And with that, he was gone and Sanji was left to hang and position his latest purchase.

            He stepped up on the stepladder and raised the curtain rod over his head to secure it in its place. Then he made his way out of the sea of curtains and stepped down to straighten the fabric. When he was finally pleased with his work he stepped back and put his hands on his hips and smiled.

            “Can I come in or will my intelligence be attacked again?” Zoro leaned his head into the room.

            “You’re good for now.” Sanji said, still looking at the curtains. Maybe Zoro was right. Maybe they weren’t the best choice? He ignored the thought. “Wanna watch some Project Runway?”

            “Uh…” Zoro glanced at the tv. “Sure, why not.” He walked to the couch and plopped himself down and patted the seat next to him. “But I get to pick what we watch next time.”

            “Deal.” Sanji smiled. He took one last look at the curtains and compared them to the rest of the room. Zoro wasn’t right about the color. Green fit in just fine.


End file.
